


Over the Paperwork (Into the Crib)

by RainGirl696



Series: Who's Your Daddy? (That little Shit) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Family, Feels, Fluff, Foster Care, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGirl696/pseuds/RainGirl696
Summary: Clint couldn't be happier. He's finally in a long term relationship with the man of his dreams, and his father actually approves. But one morning on his way to work everything seemed to go wrong all at once leading to a turn of events that will change all threre lives forever. ***No smut planned as of yet but if I add it I will change the rating. Just some good ol family fluff to tie up the loose ends of the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like chapter one was already ready to go so here it is, the lady installment of Who's Your Daddy? And a big thank you to my beta, Lola381pce!

 

Over the paperwork into the cradle. 

 

Chapter 1

 

It was a cold fifty eight degree morning in early November and it sucked already. Clint had never wished more that he had taken his bike instead his truck that morning. Traffic was horrendous. He hated to admit it but it was his own fault. He just  had to give Phil a blow job in the back yard before work which was why he was stuck in rush hour traffic on top of running late. As if that wasn't bad enough he forgot to fill his gas tank the night before and didn't have enough gas to make it to work. 

 

Clint took the nearest exit to find a gas station and it would be just his luck the card machine wasn't working. As Clint headed inside he heard a terrible sound. Like a wounded animal. Clint followed the sounds to the back of the store and his heart sank when he realised it was coming from the dumpster. Why did people think it was OK to not spay or neuter their pets and just throw away the offspring. 

 

When Clint peaked inside what he saw wasn't an abandoned kitten or even an injured raccoon that had fallen in. It was a baby. A cold, scared, hungry dark skinned baby girl with a full head of curly hair, completely naked except for the filthy towel she was crudely wrapped in. 

 

Without a second thought he jumped in and scooped the baby up. He removed his leather jacket and wrapped her up the best he could. He ran to his truck cranked up the heat and cradled the baby to his chest in hopes of warming her up. 

 

“You poor thing. What kind of heartless bitch would do that to you?” Clint asked the screaming baby in a soothing voice. When she began to calm Clint pulled out his phone to call dispatch for an ambulance.

 

Clint really didn't know what he was doing. He’d never had much experience with babies. But he did know they liked music and being rocked. While Clint waited for the ambulance he rocked the little princess to the soft melodies of the New Orleans Blues CD Phil had left in his truck.

 

Less than one song later the ambulance arrived and the team sprang into action. Clint's heart clenched at the sight of the baby with an IV. While they got the infant ready for transport Clint spoke to the cashier inside who of course knew nothing. Clint found out the baby was going to Texas Children's Hospital in the medical center which was only a short drive from where they were and Clint decided to follow. He had to make sure she would be alright. Right then he was all the child had. 

 

Clint had spent an hour in the waiting room waiting to hear something, anything about the baby’s condition when Sergeant Romanov showed up. 

 

“Have you heard anything?”  she asked, her voice full of concern. “ I thought I'd see if you needed any help  with anything .”

 

“No nothing yet. I asked the kid at the gas station and he didn't know squat and there were no other witness. What kind of monster does that to a new born baby?” Clint fumed as he paced in front of his commanding officer. 

 

Despite Clint's obvious distress Natasha remained relaxed. “Probably a scared teenager that didn't know what else to do.” 

 

“That doesn't make it okay.” Clint snapped. “I'm sorry I just…”

 

“It's okay Clint, I know. And you’re right. It's not okay. But she has you now at least,” Natasha said as she put a friendly hand on Clint's shoulder. 

 

Clint stilled and relaxed under her touch. He knew she understood. She knew all about his past: how he was abused by his father; then in foster care;  then that he ran away and was  finally adopted by Nick Fury  who turned his life around . They had become good friends in the time they worked together  and often talked about the difficulties they’d faced in life when the shift was quiet . 

 

“Officer Barton!” called a young, tiny but round nurse with a friendly face and Winnie the Pooh scrubs. Clint and Natasha darted to the emergency room entrance where the nurse was waiting them. 

 

“I'm officer Barton.” Clint said anxiously. 

 

“And I'm Sergeant Romanov.” Natasha added. 

 

“I'm Nurse Jodi. It's so great to see people who care about this little girl. She's doing fine by the way. We gave her fluids and a bottle and full exam. She was most likely born in the early morning around three a.m and we think she was abandoned shortly before you got there. Aside from a few bug bites and a little exposure she's a healthy baby eight pounds and seven ounces and twenty one inches long.” 

 

Clint let out a sigh of relief. “What happens now?”

 

“We already called CPS and a social worker is on her way. She’ll be placed in foster care till she’s adopted, her odds of which are good because she's a baby and everyone wants to adopt babies.” the nurse said with a warm smile. 

 

“Foster care?” Clint asked suddenly alarmed. He knew babies could have it better but not always by much. 

 

Natasha put her hand back on his shoulder. “Why don't you foster her Clint?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Sure. She already knows you, which will help. And you registered to be a foster parent a while back, didn't you?”

 

“Yeah. But that was just in case I found a runaway kid like me. I don't know anything about babies.”

 

“Neither do new moms. I'll help. I used to work in a day care before I went to the police Academy. I can also get you some time off as paternity leave to give you a chance to get settled.”

 

“And we have a team of nurses that can teach you the basics like feeding burping and diapers,”  the nurse added helpfully. She didn’t know Clint but the fact that he’d stayed so long to hear news about the baby made her hopeful. Of course, the decision wouldn’t be hers to make but the kid needed a decent break - her life hadn’t gotten off to a great start.

 

“This isn't a puppy.”

 

“No, she's a human baby that can't take care of herself and deserves all the love in the world. You can give her that. I know you want kids.”

 

“I…need to call Phil first. We live together now, ya know.”

 

Natasha smiled, satisfied with the answer. “I know. He moved in to your house and rented his out nearly a year ago. And you've been together over a year and a half how could I forget?”

 

Clint smiled back then stepped away to call Phil. 

 

*****

 

Phil sat at his desk signing the stack of paperwork he had put off the day before while scratching his dog Artemis’ head. Arty had become a bit of a mascot at S.H.I.E.L.D. since he started bringing her a year and a half ago. 

 

“Coulson?” Maria Hill’s voice drifted through the office from the intercoms on his desk. 

 

“Yes, Hill?” Phil asked with his finger on the button. 

 

“There’s call from Barton. He says it's very important and he must speak to you immediately.”

 

“Transfer the call, Hill. Thanks.”

 

Once the call came through Phil picked up phone, his stomach twisting with worry. 

 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine,  I'm fine but I Uh… need to talk to you about something and it can't really wait. That's why I called Hill, just incase you were in a meeting.  I knew  she could get you.”

 

“What is it, Clint? What's wrong?”

 

“Remember that one time you said you'd always support me no matter what because you love me. Well, I really need your support right now,” Clint pleaded, his voice wavering. 

 

“Sweetheart, yes of course but please tell me what is. You're worrying me.”

 

Phil heard Clint take a deep breath before continuing. “I found a baby in a dumpster some bitch just threw away.  They threw her away, Phil.  They're gonna put her in foster care. I can't… she can't go there, Phil. I want to bring her home but…”

 

Phil breathed a sigh of relief. He had imagined the worst but Clint just wanted his support fostering a child. No thought was necessary if Clint was sure this was what he wanted then he would support him the whole way. 

 

“When do you need a car seat by?”

 

“What?”

 

“You'll need a car seat to take her home. We’ll also need diapers and clothes and a baby first aid kit. I'll call Pepper, She’ll know what we need.”

 

“We?”

 

“Of course! I told you I'd support you and I will. Besides haven't you heard single dads are hot?”

 

That earned him a chuckle on the other side of the line. “Well there  will be  a shit load of paperwork when CPS gets here. And the nurses are gonna show me the basics so, a few hours I guess. We're at Texas Children's Hospital.”

 

“Ok, just hang tight. I'll be there soon.” Phil said while packing up his briefcase for the day. It's not like he couldn't sign papers at home.

 

Phil called Pepper on the way to the parking lot and she agreed to meet him at the nearest BuyBuy Baby.

 

****

 

Shortly After Clint got off the phone with Phil he spoke to the social work and explained why he wanted to foster the baby and that his partner was getting the baby supplies as they spoke. After he offered to have Phil send pictures of the supplies to her phone she agreed that he would be a suitable foster parent, but promised a home visit shortly. 

 

The social worker knew it would be the in the best interest of the baby to speed up the usually sluggish process, which was made all the easier by the fact the prospective father being in law enforcement. 

 

After heaps of paperwork the nurse escorted the pair to a patient room. “Just wait here and I’ll bring in Princess Doe,” the nurse said sweetly.

 

“Princess Doe?” Clint asked out of curiosity.

 

“Well the standard name for an abandoned baby is Baby Doe, like John Doe, then a number but she hasn't stopped crying and fussing since she got here. The paramedics said the same thing. Since nothing seems good enough for her we call her princess. But if you'd like to name her you can. Then when she's adopted she'll get her parents last name,” the nurse told Clint before she left to get Princess.

 

“You need to pick a name, Clint.” Natasha said with a smile.

 

“A name?”

 

“Well you can't very well call her Princess forever. It will go to her head.”

 

“I know but a name is a big deal.”

 

“Girls are easy to name. Just pick something pretty.”

 

“Uh, Kimberly?”

 

“No stripper names.” Natasha scolded.

 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Easy, huh?”

 

“What about Tiana?”

 

“Tiana? Tiana.” Clint rolled the name over his tongue to get a feel for it. “What does it mean?”

 

“Princess in Russian.” Natasha said with a smirk. “It is a suiting name. Besides with a start like hers it's important she knows how precious she is.”

 

Before Clint could formulate a response, a very unhappy baby was rolled through the door into their room. Clint approached the side of the clear medical bassinet. Her majesty flailed her arms and tears streamed down her bright pink face as she cried. 

 

Clint had an idea, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He turned on Phil’s jazz playlist then set the phone on the bed. 

 

“Hey, princess, ” he said softly. “Maybe you just hate hospitals like I do. That's okay you don't have to listen to the spooky squeaky nurse shoes anymore.” Clint told the baby as he picked her up and began to rock her like he did in his truck. She immediately began to quiet down.

 

“What did I tell you Clint?” Natasha said smugly. 

 

“Well I'll be…she just wanted you this whole time,” the nurse said in awe of the silent baby.

 

“Nah I bet she just hates her name.” Clint shot back to the two women watching. “Isn't that right. Do you like Tiana better? Your Aunt Nat picked it out. It's Russian.”

 

The baby girl cooed and yawned in response. 

 

“Looks like we have a winner nurse Jodi.” Clint announced. 

 

“Oh what a perfect name! It's from Disney’s ‘Princess and the Frog’ too.”

 

Clint was not about to admit he already knew that and that was one of the reasons he loved the name so much. 

 

For the next couple of hours Clint worked with the nurses to learn the basics until Phil came trudging through the door lugging a baby car seat carrier and a shopping bag. 

 

“I'm sorry I took so long. I had no idea how much a baby needed. I got what we need for the trip home. Pepper stayed at the store getting furniture and more clothes.” Phil said as he set his findings down and meandered to the rocker in the corner where Clint held a sleeping Tiana. 

 

Clint held a finger to his lips and pointed to the sleeping bundle in his arms. Phil nodded and crouched down beside them. 

 

It was decided they would wait till she woke up on her own so they could change her into her new ivory long sleeved footed onesie to keep her warm on the trip to her new home. The nurses surmised it was probably the first time she had slept since she was born early that morning. 

  
A part of Phil couldn't believe this was really happening. He had always wanted children but never thought it would happen this way. Phil warmed from the inside out as he watched Clint rock his new little girl. They had a long road ahead of them. Neither knew much about babies nor are there lives designed for one but frankly Phil couldn't be happier at that moment. His only concern was that Clint didn't really know what he was getting into. One look at Clint with Tiana and Phil knew it was only a matter of time before she came Tiana Barton. He just wasn't sure Clint knew it yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> To all who have returned from the last stories in the series, thank you! Please leave kudos and reviews to show your love. 
> 
> Play with me on tumblr thepurpletie797


End file.
